doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eyes of March
This is Episode 2 of The Guardians. It only features Morbius and Jenny and is the first appearance of March in anything. It is also the first episode to be written by Caged1 Story Imagine an age of destruction and war. An age of man and beast. And imagine that you could no longer tell the difference. That was the time war. Now imagine a man who knows a deadly secret. A piece of knowledge so repulsive and cruel that is sickens him. The secret is about the plans of his own side. What would you do? Would you stand up and say of the sick idea. Or would you run. Because you know someone is going to lock up this secret, and keep the key. And try to forget. But they can't, because the secret burns away your insides. The men of knowledge, one confronting, one fleeing. I was the one who fled. The other man, of righteous noble one. The renegades of Gallifrey. I am the Lost Renegade. There is a place etched in my brain. Myra Banks. It hjas been there since I left home. I came to the planet earth and currently reside in a hotel. But I must leave. My eyes, they burn like the secret has burnt my soul. Friendless, familyless and hopeless I will flee to the abandoned castle. For something is stirring, in my eyes. My eyes. The eyes of March. Title sequence - Bradley James, Georgia Moffet Jenny's foot pressed down hard on the accelerator and Morbius felt ill. He expressed this, but it only made him feel worse,"Jenny, can you slow down? I feel sick!". Jenny didn't here her for she was admiring the skidmarks she had made on the road behind. Then she laughed. Who'd thinl you could have so much fun in a four wheeled vehichle. She sped on and only then realised Morbius had said something," Sorry. I just love this car we've bought. Who wants to walk two miles when you can drive!". Morbius lightened up. Thank goodness it was only two miles. Then he thought what was at the end of this journey. A supposed sighting of a ghost up at the castle. As much as he enjoyed having cases, he didn't think chasing old wives tales were any use. The others had agreed but Jenny had been persistant. He suppose he could say I told you so when they arrived and found nothing there. He enthazised this point and then realised he was talking to himself. I can't feel my fingers, they're numb. I can't think,. my mind is dead. So empty. Help, please, help. I hear others. I, I have to hide "Inspection over I think," gloated Morbius and couldn't resist saying it,"I told you-". Morbius was cut short by a scream. It sounded numb and Jenny rushed to locate the sound. They went back through chamber upon chamber, room upon room and found under the bed a man. Morbius was the first to feel it and said,"You're a timelord. I can feel it. Two hearts. There are six hearts in this room!" They introduced themselves and March gave a sigh of relief and asked,"Do you know of the time war. Did he do it. The Doctor. Did we win?" and Morbius replied,"No-one won. Most of the timelords are dead. Few survive. Jenny hasn't been to Gallifrey, her father was the Doctor." It was Jenny's turn to talk and she said,"Did you knoe my father?" "No, but I knew his brother. Eurgh, the light is giving me headache. I feel it coming. The beast inside me. Beware!" Ghosts. Thats what they call them. I make ghosts, with my mind. Ghosts of my future. Names and places appear in my mind, like Myra Banks. People are scared of the ghosts. This means they're scared of me. The academy was where it began. They told me. The girl, who has the uncle. He was my good friend, but he became afraid. I have had two lives. An adventurous one, and a serious one. I preferred the first. I can run from this, but it will chase me. I can hide from this, but it will find me. But what bothers me most is I can accept it, but it will decline me. The ghosts, they will chase them away. New friends will leave. Help. Jenny and Morbius legged it back to the car, hoping to find equipment. Nothing! No ghost machine, nothing. Only a radiation machine, but they couldn't use that. Jenny had thought it had been a different creature, but it wasn't. Morbius came staggering out after them with the ghosts coming from his eyes. Then Morbius had an idea. He spoke to March,"March, if you wanted to stop this I have a plan," sadly, his plan could not succeed. The ghosts had obviously won a battle that had being going on inside March for a long time. The Ghosts threw themselves at Jenny and Morbius and they new the ghosts were about to do what they had done to March. Devour the soul. I...I see it in their eyes. They had a plan. I have to work it out. The ghosts have left me so I have a few seconds. The machine. Morbius is holding a...a radiation machine. I have to plunge my hand in the machine, get flooded with radiation and regenerate. Finally, the ghosts will leave me. Jenny was about to be devoured when she saw March plunge his hand into the machine. The ghosts flung themselves at March, but were blocked by a force. The ghost became paler and March became some-one else. Jenny smied with reliefand leant against the car. Morbius was unconscious. Then he awoke. March ran over. But now it was a new March. March drove the car that Jenny and Morbius had given him. Morbius had said he hated cars because they made him sick. He laughed at Jenny's annoyed scowl at Morbius, before smiling graciously at March. He drove on, to Stratford-Upon-Avon. He wondered whether his friend was still there. William Shakespeare. Category:Caged1 Category:The Guardians Trivia March mentions being friends with the Doctor's Brother. Category:The Guardians Category:Caged1